


Have A Little Faith In Me

by rndmnwierd



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmnwierd/pseuds/rndmnwierd
Summary: In the aftermath of a failed attempt at fusion, Lapis and Peridot find comfort in each other.





	Have A Little Faith In Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caelum_Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelum_Sin/gifts).

> This was a commission for a wonderful artist. The piece that served as inspiration for this story is posted at the end.

Panic. Fear. Shame

Lapis was nearly swallowed by these feelings as she buried her face in her arms. She could hear Peridot's worried voice from below the loft, then the sound of her scrambling up the ladder. Lapis kept her head down, listening to her love's cautious approach.

"I," Lapis began with a shaky sigh, "wanted to show you I trust you, but I just can't trust myself."

She trembled, remembering the dancing and the light and the tight squeeze in her chest as she heard whispers of Jasper's voice in her head.

Peridot approached slowly, each hesitant step breaking Lapis's heart a little bit more. It killed her that Peridot still treated her like glass, like she was going to run again, when she thought they were past that.

"I understand. I wanted so badly to fuse with you, Lapis, because I, too, wanted to show I trust you, I just didn't know if an Era 2 Peridot was capable." Peridot confessed, kneeling down next to her. Lapis relaxed when hands began to stroke her gem gently. "I was afraid I wouldn't be able to… perform."

Turning her head to peek up at Peridot, miserably uncertain, Lapis quietly asked "You really trust me?"

Smiling, Peridot said, "Of course I do. I think we've more than made up for any past mistakes that might have lent to such trust issues. You're not going anywhere, and I'm not going to let you."

Laps let out a shaky, relieved breath, allowing Peridot's gentle touch to soothe her worries. Those small fingers stroked over and around her gem with precise, even motions. A shiver ran down her spine, heat blooming low and slow in her belly.

Lapis swallowed and gathered her courage, "I still want to show you that I trust you." She turned half lidded eyes towards Peridot and murmured, "I want to make love to you."

Those words seemed to confuse Peridot, causing a cute little frown to come across her face. "I'm unfamiliar with the expression, but if there was anyone I wanted to 'make love' with, it would be you."

Lapis giggled, "I can show you, it's easy. You can start by kissing my gem, that feels really good."

Eager to please, Peridot leaned down and planted a quick peck on Lapis's gem, sending them both into giggles when one kiss turned into many little ones. After the laughter subsided, Peridot pressed her lips against the spot, lingering, then drew them over and over, listening to Lapis sigh softly. An idea came to her and, before she could think about it, Peridot slowly trailed her tongue over Lapis's gem.

Immediately, Lapis moaned, trembling slightly, breath picking up in a way that was wholly erotic. Peridot was surprised by the flash of heat that shot through her. She'd never been in a situation like this before, not with another gem, only with herself. Sex was forbidden on Homeworld and she'd been a good Peridot.

The loft filled with blue light as Lapis phased off her clothing, revealing her bare skin to Peridot's awed gaze. Lapis sat up, reaching out to touch Peridot's cheek, "I want to see you, too."

With a flush, Peridot obliged, letting Lapis draw her hands reverently across her front, until they rested on her hips. From between her legs, Peridot's tentacle stood, squirming and curling, the base swollen with excitement.

Lapis crawled forward until she could settle on Peridot's lap, both of them groaning as Peridot's shaft pressed against Lapis's warm wetness. Peridot clutched at Lapis's back desperately, nearly overwhelmed by just this much as her hips rocked up involuntarily.

"Lay back," Lapis implored softly, pushing lightly on Peridot's shoulders, "Let me take care of you."

It took a moment for Peridot to follow this instruction, chest heaving as she lowered down to rest against the blankets. Lapis slid up on her knees and Peridot found her eyes drawn down between her legs.

She was amazed by how pretty Lapis was, her lips were flushed and dark with arousal, her mini tentacle swollen and glistening. Peridot didn't even notice her own member being gently grabbed and positioned until Lapis was sinking down on her.

"Ah~!" She cried out, curling up towards Lapis, grasping at her hips desperately.

"You're so cute." Lapis giggled, covering her mouth with one hand. She didn't wait for Peridot to get used to the feeling before she lifted up.

They both moaned as Lapis's tight walls squeezed around Peridot's shaft. When Lapis sank back down, Peridot felt her eyes roll back in her head. Her hips jumped in a sloppy rhythm, out of sync with Lapis's, until Lapis reached down to put pressure on her waist so that Peridot stilled.

"Follow me." She panted, rising up on her knees until Peridot was just barely inside. Lapis waited for her to stop whimpering, body relaxing, before beginning to sink back down.

After a few false starts, Peridot finally managed the rhythm, arching up to meet Lapis's motions. Faster and harder they thrust, Lapis throwing back her head, chest pushed forward invitingly, allowing Peridot to reach up and fondle her breasts in fumbling, eager hands.

The extra stimulus made Lapis's moans louder and she pushed down hard, her warmth beginning to engulf Peridot's swollen knot until it slipped inside. That proved to be all Peridot needed; she cried out Lapis's name, throbbing and spilling her seed, feeling Lapis join her in ecstasy as she milked her of every last drop.

They lay together, in a sweaty, satisfied heap, arms and legs twined together, panting breath filling the air.

"I think if you ever worry about being able to fuse, about how I'll feel or you'll feel, or anything bad, we can just do this instead." Peridot suggested when she got her breathing under control. She began to stroke Lapis's back gently, "Certainly we can make good memories like this until we work through the bad ones, together. I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
